


The places we won't walk....

by hunlee666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anarchy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Armageddon, Character Death, Depression, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Heavy Angst, Near Death Experiences, Near Future, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Real Life, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide, Trans Male Character, Violence, like so much angst i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunlee666/pseuds/hunlee666
Summary: global warming, threats of world war 3, a series of never ending natural disasters, an epidemic. the world is at the brink of the apocalypse. everyone is panicked and scrambling. the government is in shambles. the world is divided. survival is key, but how can you when death is just around the corner. every corner.





	The places we won't walk....

Entry no. 1:

The date is March 28, 2020.

it has been exactly 145 days since maygen left. the nightmares keep happening. they are the same everytime…

I go back to the night she left, waking up to dad yelling down the hall and mom yelling back. I hear his shouts,

'WHERE IS SHE?! I'M COMING HONEY! IM COMING!'

then its fuzzy for a bit and I see mom walk into my room and turn the light on. right away I notice the out of place red stains on her normally mint blue night shirt. I feel my stomach turn and drop like one of those rollercoaster ride. looking up at mom's face I instantly know something terrible has happened. I could have never prepared myself for what she told me that night.

'maygen shot herself in the head'

mind empty except for that phrase repeating itself over and over. I think back to the stories I've seen online when people survive it, but she stops the small sliver of hope right in its tracks.

'she's gone... my baby is gone'

the scene changes and i'm spectating in the corner of maygen's room.  
I see it happen.  
I can do anything but watch her.

the dream ends with the gunshot echoing in my head.

she was older than me by 2 years and we always joked that I would get my driver's license before her because she didn't like driving.

we were going to go on a road trip together the summer before she went to college.

she was helping me save to leave after I graduate.

we shared the same birth month, mine may 4th and hers may 27th

she always introduced me to her friends as her little brother lee.

growing up we were always the closest and told each other everything. she had a bad temper, would always fight with our parents, and was always in some type of trouble with our parents, but she protected me.

somehow, I'm supposed to continue to grow up in a world where she isn't

in a world where one day I'll be the only one turning a year older in may

things have changed tremendously since she left. mom and dad started to use the correct name and pronouns. Zoey, my younger sister has started going to therapy and became more social. I have become more courageous and felt as though she is helping me try to speak my mind and stand my ground. even though a huge part of my world has crumbled, the pieces that have remained are becoming stronger at time goes on and heals. going forward from what has happened I have made a promise to maygen and to myself. to become someone that maygen would be proud of and to live for her. there have been times where I feel guilty and want to blame myself, but using the strength that I now have allows me to be able to redirect that bad energy and turn it into something that is useful.

mom and dad have been a lot more liberal about things lately. Things in the budget aren't as tight anymore thanks to the life insurance check from maygen making me feel bad because she wasn't able to experience it. mom let me dye my hair grey a while ago even though she doesn't like the 'crazy colored hair' plus she might let me dye my hair green soon, especially because no one would see it because we're in quarantine. maygen was always all about the brands and looking subtly expensive that I feel guilty that we are only able to do these things because she is dead. there are so many experiences that she wasn't able to have.

the world has changed tremendously since she left. Australia is still in flames, there have been rising tensions with the united states and the middle east with threats of nuclear war, and a Chinese virus infecting the world with cases rising to 659,000 and a death rate of 4%. everyone is at home quarantined unless absolute necessary with medical professionals, aside from those who are able to treat the virus, only seeing people in emergencies. funny how my world falls apart as soon as she leaves. the world really does work in mysterious ways. 

honestly speaking I think we are at the brink of an apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> A Ha Ha. Hewwo owo. I'm basing this off of real life/realistic events and it is set in the near future. Just basically how the world is ending and what comes after.


End file.
